1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a binocular view function inspecting apparatus and a binocular view function inspecting method for measuring a binocular view function and particularly measuring a self-conscious strabismic angle of heterophoria.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of a method of measuring a self-conscious strabismic angle of heterophoria include a so-called Maddox test. In this test, an apparatus called a Maddox wing having a partition plate for separating a left eye field of view and a right eye field of view so that a horizontal scale 101 shown in FIG. 23 and a vertical bar 102 shown in FIG. 24 are respectively seen with the left eye and the right eye. When a person to be inspected is normal, the vertical bar 102 is so seen as to coincide with the reference position "0" of the horizontal scale 101, as shown in FIG. 25. When the person to be inspected has a squint, the vertical bar 102 is seen in a position deviating from the reference position "0" of the horizontal scale 101, as shown in FIG. 26.
In this test, the person to be inspected answers a position, where the vertical bar 102 is seen, on the horizontal scale 101, and an inspecting person judges whether or not the person to be inspected is normal on the basis of the answer. Therefore, the amount of deviation of the vertical bar 102 from the reference position of the horizontal scale 101 cannot be objectively or automatically measured. That is, the degree of strabismus cannot be objectively or automatically measured.